You'll See
by xtreme-muso
Summary: When Draco Malfoy was forced to watch Bellatrix Lestrange torture Hermione Granger, he put his whole life on the line. By apparating himself and the golden trio somewhere else, he left Voldemorts side forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Malfoy's POV

I was just sitting in the living room, wishing my life was over already, when I heard a crash. Looking up, I saw the weasel, potter and Granger. Well, I was actually glad to see them, it reminded me that I was still human and half sane.

My father is a crazed wizard, driven mad by money and power. I am completely afraid of him, but he has tortured me to become a you-know-who supporter. I absolutely hate you-know-who, and I feel a rush of regret every time I look at my left forearm. I feel sick, knowing that my father kills muggles for entertainment, and that he is almost best friends with him. I refuse to call him the 'Dark Lord'. I just want to join Potter's side already, but I know my father would literally kill me.

Potter looked at me, and I half-smiled back sympathetically, wishing I could help them more than just sitting here. He returned the smile, and let Wormtail push himself and Weasley into the cellar, where Luna, Ollivander and the goblin, Griphook were already. I felt so guilty that I had just sat here and watched, but I was frozen in shock and couldn't have done anything better.

But I was watching Aunt Bella, and she looked even more insane than usual. She started to close in on Hermione, whispering threats under her breath. She drew out her wand, and the word _'CRUCIO!' _boomed over the whole house. The next thing I know, Granger was screaming in pain. I knew exactly how much pain she was in, because I had experienced the same thing when my father had done it to me. I couldn't bear watching her suffer. "STOP!" I yelled at Aunt Bella, and she pulled up her wand and looked at me angrily.  
>"Just ruin all my fun, why don't you," she snarled at me.<br>"I won't," I replied, racking my brain for an excuse. Granger looked up at me. I saw her beautiful eyes, and knew what I had to do. "I want to do it. But first, get Weasley and Potter up here so they can watch." I felt really angry at myself, because tears started to fall from her eyes. I looked into them, and tried with all my might to look at her long enough that she could see the pain in my eyes, and trust that I wouldn't hurt her. She looked uncertain, probably wishing she could trust me, but just couldn't bring herself to feel disappointment.  
>"Draco," My father smiled. I felt sick. I am ashamed to be related to such a monster.<br>"So? Who is going to get the Weasel King and Potter?" I shouted, all the courage and hate I could muster in my face. Wormtail went down into the cellar, and brought up Weasley and Potter.  
>"Make them stand right next to her, front row seats." Aunt Bella squealed in delight. I have such a sick-minded family. Before I could change my mind, not that I would have, I stepped forward, put a hand on Potter and Granger, and Harry guessed what I was up to. He placed a hand on the Weasel, and I yelled, "GOOD BYE. DON'T COME LOOKING FOR ME." With that, Potter apparated us, seeing I was too dazed to do so. It seemed to take forever, probably because I had my arm around Granger, and it sent sparks through my body. She was very warm, and was almost hugging me. This made me hold her closer, comforting her about the pain she had just gone through. We arrived at the beach, which was pretty strange. "Where are we?" I asked.<br>"Shell Cottage," Potter told me, then he realised just how close I was to Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

I felt so scared, Malfoy was looking at me with trust in his eyes. I knew that the blinding pain could come on any second now. Tears fell on my cheeks, and Malfoy looked pained. Harry and Ron were suddenly at my side, then Malfoy came closer and put his hand on my shoulder, yelled something and then we were apparating. I clung onto Malfoy, he gave me a strange feeling of comfort. His arm was around my waist, and he pulled me closer. We came down with a bump, and I was still clinging to Malfoy, with no intention of letting go. I realised I was lying down, and Malfoy gently helped me up. "Where are we?" he questioned, with the kindest voice I had ever heard him use.  
>"Shell Cottage," Harry said back to him, and I opened my eyes. Harry was looking at me in shock, and I didn't blame him. I was holding him so close, I was basically hugging Draco freaking Malfoy! I became aware of his arm around my waist. And he didn't mind! I could feel his body-warmth through my clothes.<br>"Uhh… Hermione?" Harry was confused. "You are hugging Malfoy… I thought you liked Ron…" At that, we sprang apart. I don't like Malfoy at all. Well, maybe a bit seeing as he didn't perform the Cruciatus curse on me. A little more than a bit, seeing as he basically saved our lives. In fact, I consider him as a friend. Hopefully we will become more than friends… I looked up at him, and hugged him again. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I whispered, and he hugged me back and whispered, "You're welcome." And once again, I couldn't let go. I don't know what it is about enfolding Malfoy, but it is like a magnetic pull, and I just can't resist. "Um… Hello? Hermione, get away from that bastard." I should have known. I reluctantly pulled away from Malfoy, and turned to face Ronald Weasley.

Malfoy's POV

Granger embraced me again, and I was startled. Since when does she like hugging me? Still, I'm not complaining. I actually enjoy those moments when I was close to her. "Thank you," I heard her whisper. "Thank you so much." I felt shivers up and down my spine when she said this, I could barely muster a reply. "You're welcome," I managed to whisper back. If I were allowed, I would hug Hermione Granger every single day. If this is hugging her, then I wonder what kissing her would feel like… Snap out of it Draco. She is unavailable. There is no way in the world that she would actually like you. Pull yourself together. "Um… Hello? Hermione, get away from that bastard." Exactly. Ron already had her, and of course she would think I'm a bastard, especially after how mean I was to this trio their whole Hogwarts life. She sighed, pulled away from me and folded her arms. "What, Ronald? I'm not allowed to have friends besides you and Harry?" huh? Hermione Granger called me, Draco Malfoy, her friend? "Also, since when are you in charge of me, Ronald? Did you think you could just tell me what to do? I'm not even in a relationship with you." Good, that means she's available. And she doesn't like Weasley that much, either. God, Malfoy. Hold yourself together here.  
>"Come on, 'Mione." Ron simpered.<br>"Don't you dare call me that ever again." If looks could kill, Weasel would be dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

How dare Ronald think he's got control over me? Just because he's tried to make a move numerous times, and I have always politely let him down, he thinks he has right to me, the foul git! And he even had the nerve to call me 'Mione. I have only ever let Harry call me that. Before I could get too angry, Harry suddenly jumped in. "Uh, guys? We have been out here for about 10 minutes, and we haven't even told Bill and Fleur that we're here yet." Darn, Harry always had to be right. I wasn't even started.

I walked to the cottage, very aware that Malfoy was just a few steps behind me. I don't know what it is about him that I have always liked, but ever since he called me a mudblood in 2nd year, I have always liked him. Even though he was always mean, sneering at everyone, I could sense there was someone lurking underneath the cold mask, wanting to break through, but too afraid to try.  
>"Harry! Hermione, Ron! It is so good to see you. Who is your friend here?" Bill Weasley was always so nice to everyone. Wonder what will be his reaction when he finds out its Malfoy.<br>"Ain't a bloody friend of mine," Ron muttered. I elbowed him in the ribs, even though it was very usual for him to be so rude.  
>"Ron was just kidding. This is Draco Malfoy." I said, glaring at Ron. Bill's smile faded a little, but he shook Malfoy's hand and was perfectly polite.<br>"Nice to meet you, Malfoy." Bill was being over-polite, I think.  
>"Please, call me Draco. My father is Malfoy, and I have no intention of following him anymore." This brought the smile back to Bill's face.<br>"Well, Draco, consider yourself part of the family." Bill was so nice! I am so happy for him and Fleur.

I always knew that Mal- Draco was good underneath! If only he would like me, then I would have a perfect boyfriend, gentle and ridiculously hot. But, it won't happen.

Draco's POV

It was nice of Bill to accept me like that. I feel even closer to Harry's team, and further away from you-know-who than ever. I was feeling better every second. Wow, it was so easy being nice. When I was pretending to be angry all the time, it really wore me out. It really was too much of a fuss being angry and cross all the time. But, I still wanted Hermione. I don't know why. But whenever I look at her, I feel tingly all over. When she laughs or smiles, it makes me happy. All these years, I thought she was a pompous bookworm. But she is so much more than that, and I want to know everything about her. I tried to think of a reason to talk to her, to be close to her. I had one, but it was pretty pathetic.

Bill led us to the living room, then headed back to the kitchen to see Fleur. The four of us were left alone.

I went and sat down on the couch. Ron glared at me, then headed outside, probably because I was annoying him. I didn't mind about that. Harry looked at me, looked at Hermione, and then grinned. I'll follow Ron, see where he's off to." With that, he walked out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco's POV

I motioned for Granger to come sit down, and she did, looking confused.  
>"Granger," I started.<br>"Yes, Draco?" she responded. It sounded so beautiful coming out of her mouth. That was when I realised I should start calling her Hermione.  
>"I really mean Hermione. I was wondering…"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I am trying to turn over a new leaf. I need you to help me with the process. Like, could you give me some tips?" I really wanted to run over and kiss those confused lips, but I only just managed to contain myself.<br>"Uhh… sure," she said, her eyes lively.

Hermione's POV

Draco Malfoy was asking me, a mudblood, for help turning over a new leaf! If someone had told me this a few weeks ago, I would have sent them to St. Mungos.

"Uhh… sure," I responded. I was so thrilled, now I could spend ages looking at him without him being suspicious of me liking him!  
>"But Draco," I said, wanting to know one thing. "Why did you choose me, and not Harry or Ron?"<br>"Well," he began. "I can't stand Weasley, and I don't think Potter can stand me. I think you are really nice, and I would like to know more about you." My heart skipped a beat. Draco wanted to know more about me, and he thinks I am nice! I nearly started smiling uncontrollably, but I didn't. I kept my cool, and all I said was 'oh.' His smile faded, so I quickly started speaking. I got up and sat down next to him. "Well, you have to start calling people by their first names. People will realise that you are calling them by their given names, and they will return the favour." I thought for a second. "Next, you have to believe in what you want. Right now I would ask you give me an example, but you probably don't want—" he put a finger over my lips.  
>"You want to know what I want?" he breathed.<br>"What would that be?" I whispered. I hoped he said what I wanted to hear.  
>"That would be—"<br>"Ahh, how are we? Wait… where is Ron and Harry?" Bill looked at Draco and then blushed. "Sorry, guys." He practically flew back into the kitchen. I tried to get the answer out of Draco. "What do you want?" it didn't seem as idealistic as before, but I still wanted the answer.

Draco's POV

There was nothing to lose. I just came out with it. I sighed. "Hermione Granger, all I want right now is to kiss you." Her eyes widened.  
>"I feel the exact same way," she exhaled. She was so, so beautiful. The way the sun was lighting up her face was so amazing. Her big, bottomless eyes rested on mine and there was nowhere else I would have rather been.<br>"You are so amazing, I don't know why I didn't see it in you before. I am so sorry for all those years I was cruel to you. I really want you to know that I am not the old Malfoy anymore." I hesitated, thinking.

Hermione's POV

He looked so cute the whole time he was speaking to me. He looked like he wanted to say more, but I started talking.  
>"Draco," I whispered. "Ever since you called me a mudblood in 2nd year, I knew there was something about you. I could see someone under your mask of hatred, someone that wanted to break through, but was too afraid to try. Now, if you let me help you, I can help you let that person through. I always knew how nice you could be. I really appreciate the fact that you didn't perform the Cruciatus curse on me. I will remember that forever. Thank you," I nearly started crying, knowing that if he had gotten caught by Bellatrix or Lucius, they would have killed him. And, they are probably looking for him right now.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione's POV

Draco noticed that I was pretty upset. He cautiously put his arm around my shoulders, and I rested my head on his shoulder. It just seemed so natural, and I longed for the moment when he would kiss me. We could hear Ron and Harry coming back, Harry talking in an abnormally loud voice. _Thanks, Harry,_I thought. He was warning us that they were back. Draco stood up and looked at me, and I started pouting. I didn't want this hot, gentle guy who I knew had feelings towards me, and I returned those, sitting across the room from me! He grinned, and sat down next to me again, without touching me.

I picked up one of the books from the table, and pretended to read it. Draco laughed, and turned the book the right way up. I blushed, and elbowed him. He laughed quietly, and got a book himself. Ron and Harry came into the room, laughing.  
>"What's so funny, guys?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.<br>"Oh, Harry fell down the hill, and he thought he saw Ginny." Ron snickered.  
>"I did see Ginny! And she was wearing a purple dress!" Harry persisted.<br>"Harry, this isn't the first time you have seen things," I reminded him.  
>"Hey guys," Ginny said. We all screamed, and Harry said, "I told you so."<br>Everyone started laughing, and I got up and hugged Ginny. I was so glad to see her, I was so worried. "How did you get here?" I asked.  
>"Well, it's a rather long story. I advise you all sit down." Ginny was so funny. I sat down, next to Draco again, then Ron squeezed in beside me, on my right. Ugh, when will he give up? I was now squashed, with no personal space. My leg was pressed up against Draco's, and my other one pressed against Ron's. I leant away from Ron, and realised I was leaning into Draco. I rested my head subtly on his shoulder, and he took my hand in his. It felt so nice being with Draco, having our own private half-relationship. Ginny looked at me and her eyes rested on my hand and Draco's. She looked at my face, and I warned her not to say anything. I said with my eyes, that I would tell her later. We had done a lot of eye communication throughout our time knowing each other, so she knew exactly what I was saying to her. It was very convenient that Ron was sitting next to me, because then I could lean on Draco without anyone being suspicious. Also, everyone was looking at Ginny, so they didn't see that Draco was holding my hand. I could barely concentrate on what she was saying, because fireworks were going all the way from my head to my toes.<p>

"Okay. Well, everyone went into hiding, and they forgot me. So I stayed at my house, but the death-eaters got me and took me to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix threatened me, and used the Cruciatus curse on me, because she thought I knew where you guys were. But I had absolutely no idea, and they told me that Draco had gone with them. They threw me in the cellar, and Luna, Ollivander and Griphook were in there. Dobby came, and he apparated all of us out of there. I don't know where they are, but they are on the island somewhere." This made Harry jump up. Ron followed him, and within a few minutes, they came back with Ollivander, Griphook, Luna and Dobby! They sat down as well, and Luna sat where Ron was.  
>"Hello, everyone," Luna commented. Everyone started laughing, this was some of the rare good news during this war. "How are you going, Luna?" I asked her.<br>"Quite the same, really."  
>"Do you know anything else that we probably don't know, yet?" Harry asked her.<br>"Not really, Well I do, but I don't want to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco's POV

Ginny arrived at Shell Cottage. When she said that Ollivander, Griphook, Luna and Dobby were here, Harry jumped up and so did Ron. Ginny came over to Hermione and me and said one word. "Explain." Hermione blushed and whispered in her ear. Ginny was looking at me, sometimes laughing and sometimes just watching me. Her mouth shaped as an 'o', and she grinned widely. "Hermione thinks you're really hot, Draco." With that, Hermione slapped her. She was blushing furiously, and it was so adorable. I knew lots of girls thought I was hot, but with Hermione it just seemed a whole lot more.

Weasley and Potter came back, with Dobby, Ollivander, Griphook and Luna.  
>"Master Draco," Dobby squeaked. It was so good to see the little guy again. He ran up to me and I gave him a huge bear hug. My mother and father were always so mean to him, but I was always nice to him and I developed a close friendship.<p>

Hermione's POV

This was better than ever. 1, Draco Malfoy is hot, 2, he likes me, 3, he wants to be better, 4, he is nice to house-elves! That was so much more than I bargained for. I just couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up, ran across the room and gave Draco the biggest hug ever. He stiffened, then relaxed and hugged me back. "You like house-elves? You're the best! Can I give you a S.P.E.W badge?"  
>"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Ron roared. I was so scared, I jumped and Malfoy held me even closer, if that was possible. "YOU, GET AWAY FROM HER. NOW."<br>"Listen, Ron. Hermione is a person of her own. Let her choose what she wants to do." Draco was so calm, it calmed me right down. He put his hands in the air, and I clung onto him and wouldn't have let go if a stink-bomb dropped. I opened my eyes, and saw Ron looking poisonous. Without a word, he stormed out of the house.

"So, who wants to have some dinner?" Bill said, trying to break the awkwardness.  
>"I am going to go see Ron," I decided. Draco looked like he wanted to come with me, but he didn't.<p>

I headed outside, and saw Ron sitting on the beach. His red hair was gleaming in the sun. I walked down to where he was, and sat down. "Hi Ron," I said cautiously.  
>"Come with me," he responded.<p>

He led me towards the woods. I was getting worried. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Draco looking through the window. He moved away from the window and I saw the back door open silently. This made me feel a lot better.

Ron suddenly pushed me against a tree and he pressed his body against mine.  
>"Tell me you don't like this," he growled.<br>"Ron, I don't like this. Get off me!" I whimpered.  
>"No. Not until you realise you have chosen the wrong person. Draco bloody Malfoy, huh? What does he have that I don't?" I didn't answer that question, because I knew my tongue would speak without my brain.<br>"I knew there was nothing. Now, do not move." Ron then touched my chest, and I screamed. He put his mouth over mine to stop the noise, and I struggled to get away. I slapped him, and pulled his hair, trying to remove his mouth from mine. He took this the wrong way, and thought I was kissing him back. I pulled my head away and squealed, and Ron slapped me across the face. I started crying. "Please, please stop hurting me, leave me alone," I sobbed. I had never seen him like this before. I was afraid, scared, frightened, and terrified, whatever you want to call it. There was no way out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco's POV

I heard Hermione scream, and I felt so angry inside. _What is he doing to her? _I kept thinking in my head. I could hear crying, and I could hear Hermione saying "leave me alone". This just about pushed me over the edge. I ran, towards her voice, and saw her being pressed against the tree by Weasley. "Oi, Stop that right now." I yelled. He jumped, and turned to sneer at me.  
>"And what makes you think I am going to listen to you, Malfoy?" he scorned at me.<br>"Get. Away. From. Hermione." I accented each word, anger boiling over in my head.  
>"No." He got Hermione and pushed her against the tree again. But I wasn't having it. I ran towards them and shoulder-barged into Weasley. He moaned in pain. I then gently picked up Hermione off the ground, and walked back towards the cottage.<br>"This isn't the end of it," Weasley warned. I took no notice of him, and I knew he wouldn't try anything in full view of the cottage. I pushed open the door, and everyone stared. I softly put Hermione on the couch, and then motioned Harry to come with me. He looked worried, but got up and followed me upstairs.  
>"What happened?" Harry asked me.<br>"You probably won't believe me, but I'll tell you anyway." I paused. "You know how Hermione said she went to go see how Ron was?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Well, Ron started abusing her. He slapped her, and started kissing her." I saw a Pensive in the corner of the room, and I walked towards it. Wait… Why would they have a Pensive? This family was strange. I emptied out those particular thoughts, and Harry and I jumped in. He saw everything, and he went white. When the memory finished, we found ourselves back at Shell Cottage.  
>"Well?" I asked him.<br>"I don't want to believe you, but I don't think you could make something up like that."  
>"I would never make something up like that, to see Hermione in pain from my own imagination…" it hurt just to think about it.<br>"You really like her, don't you?" Potter questioned.  
>"I think so. I can't stop thinking about her. Can I ask you a favour?" I questioned, hoping for the best.<br>"Sure, what do you want me to do?"  
>"Could you please ask Hermione what she thinks of me? I really want to know, and I am…"<br>"Keep going."  
>"Fine. I am too shy to ask her… "Stop laughing at me, Potter," I scowled, instantly regretting telling him.<br>"I never thought I would live the day to see Draco Malfoy be shy."  
>"No need to rub it in, Pott- Harry."<br>"Wow, you called me Harry! Thanks…. Draco."  
>"Welcome, Harry. Now, let's go back downstairs."<br>"Great idea." We walked downstairs, and everyone stared, probably because Harry and I were actually being civil for once.

Hermione's POV

I felt an immediately felt a wave of calmness when Draco walked into the room and I smiled. I don't know why, or how. I just knew I could trust him, for some strange reason. He grinned and sat down next to me again. "I can feel an aura when I am near you two," Luna suddenly commented. Well this just got so much more awkward. "Well, I am going to make tea. Who wants what?" Bill said, breaking the silence. "May I please have hot chocolate?" I asked.  
>"Don't tell me, tell the teapot." A teapot flew towards us from the kitchen, followed by a whole stack of mugs. I sort of got the gist of things.<br>"Hot chocolate," I said to the teapot. Hot chocolate was poured into my cup. I tasted it- it was the best hot chocolate I had in my entire life. Draco went next.  
>"Caramel latte," he said. A caramel latte was poured into his cup. We went around the room, laughing when a different thing came out each time. It was so much fun to be a witch.<p>

When everyone was finished their drinks, most people drifted off to sleep, the others went up to bed.  
>"Want to take a walk outside with me?" he asked. I felt a flutter of something I had never felt before. Could this be-… no, it couldn't be.<br>"Uhh… Sure," I replied. We stood up, and carefully stepped over everyone. I accidentally stepped on Ginny's hand, but she just stirred and went back to sleep. I started breathing again.  
>"Ladies first," Draco joked, bowing mockingly. I curtseyed back at him, giggling. I took his hand and we walked out into the moonlight.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco's POV

It was so amazing, when her hand touched mine. Vitality just erupted throughout my body coming from the hand that I felt against mine. It was incredible. We walked hand in hand down to the sand and I stopped.  
>"There is something I want to tell you," I began.<br>"What is it?" She looked concerned.  
>"I am afraid," I hesitated, not knowing how to voice my worries. Her eyes filled with concern. I expected her to say something, but she stayed silent. "Well… I- I'm afraid of my father, Bellatrix, Voldemort, all of them. I am afraid that they will come looking for me, and I know if they find me, they will try to kill me. I am scared for my life right now." I nearly started crying, but I composed myself just in time. Hermione was looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "Draco," She started crying. She wrapped her arms around me. "Let it all out, I don't mind." I buried my face into her hair.<p>

Hermione's POV

I felt so sorry for Draco. I could only tell he was crying because of his shaking figure and the dampness in my hair. He cried silent tears for what seemed to last forever. I started rubbing his back softly, letting him release his fear. I just felt this need to make him happy, to stop him from worrying. The shaking and tears eventually stopped and I didn't let go of him.

"Thank you," he whispered into my hair. I just squeezed him tighter in return. He recovered from his breakdown and let go of me. He straightened his back, and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were so alive, more than I had ever seen before. I still had my arms around his middle, and my breathing stopped.  
>"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.<br>"Nothing, it's just I… never realised how tall you are!" I hastily came up with an excuse. He laughed quietly.  
>"Yes, I am pretty tall," he mused.<br>"Exactly how tall are you?" I just had to know. He laughed again.  
>"Oh, about 194cm," My eyes widened and he laughed again. I was still very conscious that my arms were around his waist, and his hands were running through my hair. We both stopped, and Draco touched my face. I stopped breathing as he lowered his face to mine.<p>

***CRACK***

"Blimey George, I think we interrupted something,"  
>"Right you are, Fred," I started laughing.<br>"Fred! George!" I let go of Draco and ran and gave them a huge hug. They hugged me back and then eyed Draco.  
>"Would this be a Malfoy?" George wondered.<br>"Sure would be," Draco replied. "Would this be the famous Weasley twins?" he grinned.  
>"Sure would be!" the twins chorused. They relaxed and shook Draco's hand, one by one.<p>

"So what are you guys here for?" I asked.  
>"Well, Mum sent us to go look for Ginny. Is she here?"<br>"Yeah, keep going,"  
>"Yes, mother." Fred continued. "Speaking of mother, we should owl her… Anyway, the rest of the family is coming soon, along with the rest of the Order. That is us explained, now why is Malfoy here?"<br>"Malfoy rescued us from the Manor when he was meant to do the Cruciatus Curse on me. Harry apparated us here, and Malfoy has been on our side ever since!" I said.

"Wow, good on you, Malfoy!" George said, in awe of his behaviour. "And what is happening between you two-?"  
>"I don't exactly know," I murmured. "Anyway, the rest of the gang will be thrilled that you are here! Come inside!"<p>

"Do you have any fireworks, Georgie?" Fred muttered.  
>"back pocket," George whispered back. I shook my head, laughing quietly.<p>

We crept into the living room, where everyone had fallen asleep. George looked at Fred, and Fred nodded. They both got the fireworks that George had brought and set them loose. Immediately, they started banging, fizzing and popping. The air was filled with screams, then laughter as they caught on to what was going on.  
>"Fred! George!" Ron, Harry, Bill and Ginny all ran to greet them. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Well, we came looking for you, you naughty little girl!" Fred said with a playful, evil smirk on his face. "The rest of everyone is coming tomorrow. The Order will be here as well."  
>"We interrupted something outside," George said, knowing how angry I would get. My face went red. I silently warned George not to say anything, but he ignored me.<br>"What? Huh? What did you interrupt?" Harry said, looking confused. I swear, the boy can be so stupid sometimes.  
>"We saw two certain people about to smooch," George teased.<br>"Who?"  
>"Hermione and Malfoy," George announced before I could stop him. At that, Ron stood up, his face purple. "YOU BLOODY DARE TO TOUCH HER AGAIN, AND YOU WILL HAVE ME TO ANSWER TO," Ron thundered.<br>"And why would you think that Hermione belongs to you?" Draco was as calm as ever, giving me new strength.  
>"SHE WAS MY FRIEND FIRST!" Ron said, unable to come up with a better comeback.<br>"And that is important because-"  
>"STOP BEING A SMART ALEC, MALFOY. I HATE YOU."<br>"Okay."  
>"HOW ABOUT WE LET HERMIONE DECIDE,"<br>"She might not like either of us,"  
>"But I do!" I interrupted. Everyone was staring at me.<br>"This is better than the soap operas," Ginny whispered to Harry. That made me giggle.  
>"So. Who do you like more, 'Mione?" Ronald said, trying his best to be alluring. It made me sick. I just shot him a look.<br>There was no need for words. I just closed my eyes, took a deep breath and said, "Draco."


End file.
